In the Crosshairs
by C. Marie Davis
Summary: Floyd Lawton wasn't quite sure of when he'd fallen in love with The Raven. Maybe it was when...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is slightly crappy but I felt like posting it before editing. When I do finish editing this chapter, I will update this chapter. Onwards to the reading!

* * *

Deadshot wasn't quite sure of when and why he had fallen in love with the vigilante The Raven.

It couldn't have been her looks; she always had her face concealed under a full face mask that was, more than likely, always equipped with some sort of air-filter, just in case she ran into the Scarecrow or one of his minions.

It might have been the witty banter she always exchanged with him when they fought - no, fought was an ugly word, incomparable to what they did. They moved in a fluid, violent dance that usually ended with him missing his target or escaping while she reached for a pair of handcuffs she always had on the utility belt that encircled her waist.

It might have been when he found one of her fists pointed in a slightly south of his face in order to aim her new wrist-mounted launchers that were most-likely loaded with a non-deadly ammo.

No. No, it must have been when she had said, after he lifted his hands into the air, "Do you like them? They were inspired by my favorite mercenary." He could hear the smile in her voice, as if she was proud of her new weapon, even if he couldn't see it.

He always pretended, when he relived that scene in his head, that she wasn't pointing them in his face. That he was her favorite something, even if it was her favorite mercenary. That they were standing next to each other in some sort of comfortable room and she'd had the wrist-launchers set on some sort of surface, proud to show him. That he could smile at her and close his eyes before slowly lifting the mask and pressing his lips to hers. And then reality would strike back and he'd be right where he was before he indulged in his little fantasy. His train of thought would then lead him to what had happened in the reality of the day.

When she had said those words in reality, he didn't lift her mask. He'd blinked and, quick as the Flash, grabbed her hands, pinned them so the launchers were pointed at her own chest, and kissed where her lips would have been if her mask wasn't in the way.

She'd managed to pull away and launched something at him from her new weapons. Then everything had gone dark.

He'd woken up some time later tied to a chair on a rooftop with the sensation of his arms falling asleep and of tingling on his lips.

The vigilante had taken her mask off and kissed him while he was unconscious.

Floyd often felt smug, knowing Batman - the great hypocrite that he was - wouldn't have approved of his sometimes-sidekick kissing one of the bad guys.

Unlike Batman, the Raven didn't see just black and white when it came to justice and right and wrong; she could see in every shade that the universe had to offer.

Maybe that was why he had come to love her.

There was always the knowledge that if Batman hadn't gotten her first, she could have been by his side.

Maybe that was why he hated Batman so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oracle, we need Deadshot's position," Raven demanded into the bluetooth device secured inside her mask.

"I'm working on it," Oracle said quietly. "It doesn't look like Bruce is working with you on this one, though."

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded, analyzing the skyline. _Goddammit, Bruce!_

"Last thing he told me was something about seeing Catwoman," Oracle replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven snarled.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. It's not my fault Selina knows just what buttons to push to make him-"

"Behave like a trained pup?" Raven demanded. "Honestly, Oracle-"

"I've got Deadshot's location!" Oracle exclaimed. Raven sighed.

"Where?"

"The roof of the Gotham Exchange."

Raven immediately launched herself off of the roof she was on and let the air rush up to meet her. She fell for a few moments, savoring the adrenaline rushing through her before she launched her grappler and flew up to the next roof.

She continued her leaping, running, grappeling travel for a few minutes before she finally landed on the roof of the Gotham Exchange. The sound of her boots hitting the roof notified the mercenary to her presence.

"Raven. Where's the Bat?" He asked.

She lifted one of her arms and tilted her hand down slightly so he could see up the barrel of a wrist-mounted launcher. A glance down at her other arm notified him of the fact that it was one part of a pair. "Batman's location is of no consequence to you, Lawton," She said. He lifted his hands into the air while keeping his eyes – one natural, one cybernetic – focused on her wrists. Behind her mask, Raven smiled. She'd known the wrist launchers, inspired by Deadshot's own wrist mounts, would be a point of interest for him. "Do you like them?" She asked. His eyes bounced up to her face, questions written over his own visage. "They were inspired by my favorite mercenary," She supplied. Deadshot blinked and before Raven knew it, he was upon her. He pinned her arms between their chests and placed his lips on her mask.

She felt like she was being doused with ice water when she realized his lips were over the spot that her lips would have been had they not been covered by her mask. She immediately jerked away and launched a pellet at him from one of her wrist mounts, thankful that once it exploded, Floyd Lawton would drop like a sack of potatoes and lose consciousness.

"What just happened?" She whispered to the air, looking down at Lawton's limp body. She backed up a few steps and looked around before noticing a chair and a chain. It would be sufficient enough to keep him out of trouble for a little while.

Raven drug Lawton's body over to the chair and manipulated him into a sitting position before tying him down with the chain. Beneath the mask, Raven nibbled her bottom lip, one thought dominating her mind.

What would it have been like? If Lawton had really kissed her, what would it have been like?

She looked around the rooftop, making sure no one else was around them before, slowly, Raven knelt down and reached her hands behind her head to undo the clasps that held the mask to her head. As she pulled her mask away, her long messy red hair tumbled out and cascaded down her back. She placed her hands on Lawton's knees and slowly pushed her face closer to his. She paused slightly when she felt him seemingly stir, adrenaline coursing through her once again. She sighed in relief when she realized he hadn't awoken and studied his face. He was fairly good looking, even though he was missing an eye and had a scar that lead from the bottom of his damaged socket over his cheekbone. He had brown hair and slightly more than a five o'clock shadow that gave him a rough appearance. Raven took in a deep breath, and before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. His lips were soft under her own, which surprised her for some reason.

After a few moments, she pulled away from Lawton and put her mask back on before running to the edge of the bulding and leaping, savoring the adrenaline coursing through her before grappling up to the roof of another building.

"Oracle, Deadshot is subdued," She said quietly.

"Sof, I have more news about Bruce. He's shut off his com-line. He's not receiving or sending any messages," Oracle said. Raven sighed.

"Thanks. That probably means he's off with Selina. More than likely-"

"We all know what Bruce and Selina like to do in their free time," Oracle said.

"The thing is, Barbara, that this isn't his free time. We were supposed to deal with Lawton together," Raven said angrily. "He isn't the only one who fights for this city!"

"Calm down, Sofia," Oracle said. "You can yell at him when he gets back."

"Whenever that might be," Raven snapped. She shut off her com-line and launched herself across the rooftops, intent on finding someone to take her anger out on.

She didn't even realize she hadn't found out whom Deadshot was targeting.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Update! I've finally found a name for Raven.**_

_**Sofia Irina Hawthorne is the Raven's full name.**_

_**Anyway, replies to the review(s):**_

_**Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**I'm so happy that you like it so far! I hope you continue to read and review, and hopefully I continue to have inspiration so you can do the aforementioned activities.**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Follow**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


End file.
